One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 28
Kent and Riker stared each other down. Kent popped his fingers with his thumbs. "I've been waiting for this..." He turned to Terry. "Don't forget, next time I see you. We're gonna fight!" "But you're gonna have to deal with me first." Riker popped his neck and took off his jacket. "Someone take this." Lester takes it and Riker walks down the hall. "Let's go to the training room." - Everyone is in the training room with Riker snapping his fingers and Kent stretching. Rangton is holding a box and is screaming. "PLACE YOUR BETS! KENT OR RIKER?! WHO WILL WIN THIS DEATHMATCH?!" Rhea grabbed Rangton by his shoulders. "This isn't a death match. Is it?! Please tell me it's not." "Relax Rhea. They're not really going to kill each other....hopefully." "I PLACE MY BET ON KENT!!" Wayward yelled, holding up a bag of beri. "5 MILLION BERI!!! PUT ON MY CAPTAIN!! WHO'S WILLING TO BET AGAINST ME?!!!"' Raz puts down 8 million Berri. "Captain will wipe the floor with your weak ass captain." Malk puts down 20,000 Berri and stares at Wayward and Raz. "Now I just feel poor. Go Kent, or something." Caramel puts down a rock. "I VOTE FOR TOKIO!" Wayward, Raz, and Malk scream in Caramel's ear. "WHO THE HELL IS TOKIO?!" Cana slammed a large bag of beri on the table. She tipped her hat revealing her eyes. "100 Million beri. On Kent." Wayward fell out. "Too much... Money..." Damien looked left and right between the bags of money. "Where the hell do you guys keep all this money?" "Woman's secret." Cana winked. "Under my wing." Wayward coughed. Tack stared at all the money. "Rangton, why are we poor?" "Easy. We never do anything to get money. Course, no matter who wins I win. I get a 12% charge here, so we'll be more then Rich. We will be stinking rich. Kind of like Zozo before he goes gets a shower." Zozo looks shocked and sniffs himself. "You win this round Rangton..." "Enough of this!! I'm ready to fight!!" Kent declared, crouching down and extending his arms. "Gia Gia no KNIGHT!!!" Kent's entire body coats itself in a knights armor. "I'm ready to RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUMBLLLLLLLLLEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Kent pulled out a broadsword from his back. Riker smirks and takes his shirt off. He reveals a muscular body full of scars. Fantasia coughs. "Holy shit he's hot... Oh yeah, go win Kent!" Nova leans to Tack. "So, what do you think of the two?" "Well... Kent's stronger then me, but only a little. Meanwhile, Riker is stronger then me. By quite a bit more. So personally, I think Riker is stronger. But Kent has an advantage." "What's that?" "I like him more then Riker." Tack grins and gives a thumbs up. Riker looks bored and turns his arm into a buzz saw. "Time to finish this Old man." Kent rose his fist up into anger. "IM ONLY 22!!!" Kent charged for Riker, dragging his sword along. As Kent swung his sword, clashing with Riker's buzz saw. Sparks flew in every direction. As Kent and Riker bounced back they looked at their weapons. Kent's sword was flattened and the points on Riker's saw were dull. "Oh well." Riker reformed the sharp points of the saw. "Ready to go again old man?" "Dammit!! I'm only 22!! I'm not old....yet." Kent dropped his sword, and large sharp spikes grew on the wrists of his suit. "Yeah I'm ready!!" Kent stomped his foot into the ground and jumped towards Riker. They clashed over and over, sending even more sparks in the air. Riker slammed his saw down and Kent blocked it with his spikes. Riker liftsd his leg that became the blade of a guillotine and tried to hit Kent's face with it but Kent blocked it with a shield. "You wanna try to kill me?! Well then, I won't hold back! Gia Gia no Hammer!" Kent has his sword arm become a massive Hammer and it struck Riker in the gut, making him fly across the room. Riker pulled himself out the wall and wiped his mouth. "This'll be interesting." He extended both his arms and they turned into pointed spears. Kent popped his neck, and Jericho smiled. Old habits." "What're you talking about?" Rangton turned to Jericho. "When we were kids, whenever Kent got serious or angry he would pop his neck." Rhea explained. Kent slammed his foot into the ground and launched himself towards Riker. "Gia Gia no SHIRUDO!!" A giant crest like shield formed from Kent's wrists. Riker stood his ground and put on foot back as he thrusted his spear through the shield. "That's all you got?!!" "Not even close!" Kent ducked down and grabbed the tip of Riker's spear, flipping him over to the opposite side. Riker landed feet first and returned his arm back to normal. "Shell." Kent whispered, staying low on the ground. Riker stopped for a moment. "What the hell is he doing?" With his normal arm, Riker rose it high into the air, turning it into a double sided axe. As he dropped the axe down, Kent refused to move as the axe cut the armor directly in half. "And I win." "Not really." Kent sat behind Riker. "What did you think I meant when I said shell?" Kent flipped back up to his feet. "Gia Gia no BUZZ SAW!!" Kent through his arm back and transformed it into a large saw, similar to Riker's. "Thanks for the idea." "Great, now you think that will beat mine? Well... Just in case." Riker's arm becomes a drill. Tack stands up and yells. "KENT! BE CAREFUL! HIS DRILL IS HIS STRONG POINT!" Riker sprinted towards Kent and struck the buzzsaw with his hand, breaking it in half. Kent looked at his broken saw. "Come on, I just made this." Kent looked at Riker, just as he sent his drill forward. "KABE!!" A thick gear grew from Kent's body to deflect the attack. "That was too close." Kent exhaled. "So, speaking of strong points." Kent looked up at the high ceiling. "Axel, do you think it'll fit in here?" "There's a chance." Axel shrugged. "There's also a chance I have to fix it." "I like those odds." Kent nodded. "Gia Gia no GŌREMU!!" Kent's body grew large. Metal plates and gears coated every inch of him, making him grow in bulk. The plates kept stacking on themselves until Kent was a giant robot. The robots eyes came to life as he slammed his hand down upon Riker. "You honestly think I'm scared of a toy robot?!" Riker laughed as he thrusted his drill up into the robots hand. The drill kept whirring not making any progress to break through. "What?!" Axel bursted into laughter. "Whatcha think? I came up with the blueprints myself. I never thought he would use it though. Well not against anyone but you know who." The robots jaw dropped and let out a mechanical roar, shaking the ship. "I see he still doesn't know how to speak in that form." With his free hand, Kent swiped Riker into the wall. "RRRRRAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!!!!!!" Riker skidded across the floor and looked up. "Why does it that idiots never feel pain like a normal person." Jericho began to speak up. "Because he's the type of person..." "Rhetorical. It was Rhetorical. Don't bore me with a speech. But Kent, I fought a stronger man then you. So I'm not intimidated by you." Kent let out another metallic roar and thrusted his fist into Riker, who caught it and dug his feet into the ground to slow himself to a stop. Tara waved her hands in the air. "THATS RIGHT!!! TAKE HIM DOWN BABY!!!" She jumped onto a nearby table. "DO IT FOR ME!!!" A vein grew in Riker's head. He cocked his fist back and forced it through the golems hand. "I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR YOU!!" He growled. Kent picked up his hand and looked at the gaping hole. A soft creak escaped his jaw. Riker took the chance and charged for Kent, recreating his drill. Kent looked down to Riker and threw his broken arm down, sending several chains out, wrapping around the drill slowing it to a stop. "I got you know." Riker smirked and transformed his leg into a spear. He stabbed Kent in the leg and threw Kent to the ground. Riker turned his arm into metal and punched Kent in the face. He kept on doing so till Kent turned his arm black and caught the punch. "What is that?" "Haki. Let's me do this." He punches Riker's metal stomach, but it hit Riker like it was his normal body and Riker was shooken. Kent wiped the sweat from his face and pulled himself out of the giant golem. "Never thought I would have to use this." "H-how the hell did you do that?!" Riker asked, his eyes wide with shock. "I don't know how to explain it. But I'll let you in on one more thing I can do with it. I can hit logia types!!" Kent took a moment to admire his pure black arm. Riker groaned and felt his gut. "But how? I heard of Haki... But barely anything. Just that it's something used by the elite of the world... So this is what it is. I underestimated it's power." Riker got back up to his feet. "A mistake I won't make again." Kent acknowledged Riker. "Really? That Xander guy was an elite? Standards have dropped over the years." Tack raised his hand. "I know Mantra." Hyperion did snap his finger. "Hey Kent, the Haki Xander used was barely a real one. The guy had talent but he didn't use it right. Now Tack... I have no idea if he's good or not." "I learned it in hours. Is that good?" "... It took me 2 1/2 years to even learn half of observation Haki... And they called me talented..." Hiroka chuckled a bit. "Just like you to take forever for a simple task." She patted Tack on his shoulder. "This is a talented young man. And like him, I learned it in less than a day." Kent stomped his foot into the ground. "We'll talk about this mantra thing later!!" Kent put his hands in front of him. "GIA GIA NO MINI GAN!!!" His hands merged together creating A giant twin turbine Gatling gun. The two turbines whirred to life, shooting out a barrage of bullets to Riker. As he dodged the main attack, a few of the bullets grazed past him, some drawing blood, others nearly cutting his pants. Riker snarls and rushes to Kent. He turns both his arms into one drill and Attacks Kent. Kent creates a shield but it is broken and Riker pierces Kent in the shoulder. Kent grabbed the spear. His hand turned completely black as he snapped it in half. He starts pulling out the shrapnel. "Shit got too real." Kent popped his neck again. "GIA GIA NO JAKKUHANMA!!!" Both of his fist grew bulky and metallic as he delivered an uppercut to Riker's jaw, then slamming him back down into the floor. Riker sweep kicks Kent and Kent falls to the ground. Riker crawls on top of Kent and smashes him with his metal fists. Riker gets up and lifts Kent up by the neck. He turns his other arm into a drill, and he is about to pierce Kent in the gut when he is stopped. He looks to see who stopped him and stares at the person. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "Stopping you from wrecking the timeline." Chrono looked up. His eyes glowing bright red. "I know what you're about to do, and trust me. It'll do more then you think. We need him alive." Rhea tilted her head. "Huh? Not a single one of my visions had Kent die." "Your visions are just a byproduct of my time powers." Chrono turned to Terry. "Don't get used to this. Thanks for letting me out." Kent looked down to Chrono. "Come on Chrome. I had it under control." "Getting stabbed first then counteracting. Not a good combo." "True." Kent wrapped his legs around Riker's arm and flipped him to the ground. "It's not like he was actually trying to kill his grandpa is he?" "Oh, he wasn't. It was what you would do next that would." "...what?" Riker flips Kent over and presses him against the floor. "Well Kent, you would have been attacked. Life threatening. You would survive. But you wouldn't know. Your body goes into defense mode. So you tap into some raw power, and kill Riker." Riker is punched by Kent, and Kent jumps up while causing his arm to be surrounded by gears. "Really?! I can beat him!" "Maybe. At this pace, no. But your body would go all out, and you will be able to use your powers at 100%. Now killing Riker may be bad, but I could fix it. But then you would kill a friend of yours." "I WOULD NEVER!" Riker kicks Kent in the gut. "You would. On accident, of course. Besides, you weren't thinking straight. Now if a person from a different time line died, time would go boom. I can kill someone though, because I could fix the time rift. Anyone else however, and timeline is more like Time Boom." Kent grabs Riker by his face and slams him into the floor. "So what you're telling me... Is that I can't kill anyone from the past or the future. Just the present?" Riker bounced back up and kneed Kent in his side. Chrono nodded. "That's....more or less what I'm saying. But you get the point." Kent thrusted his feet into Riker's gut. "So, I haven't reached my limit? Just when I thought I made it to the end of the hall, there's another wall." Kent flipped on his hand to slide to his feet. "Gear Lord... Gear God... Whats next? Gear Shaman?" "I would tell you. But you'll know eventually." Chrono nodded. "Gear Titan?" Kent stared at Riker's answer. Riker looks somewhat embarrassed. "Ignore what I said." "Hmmm... I might use that..." Kent rubbed his chin. "Gear Titan? Speaking of which, Riker. Do you have any ascended forms?" "What do you mean by that?" "Ascended. Like power increases. Like my Gear Lord, and Gear God. They're ascended forms of mine." "No. When one is known as a steel man, they stay a steel man." Kent held out his hands. "That sucks for you. So I'll let you pick. My right hand, you choose to fight against Gear God. And my left, you choose Gear Lord. And if you punch my chest, you choose normal me. Deal?" "So Gear God is the stronger one?" "Of cour..." Riker slaps the right hand. "I'm an idiot I admit, but I do enjoy a strong opponent versus a pathetic one." Kent started to chuckle. His left eye started to glow as circuits ran across the left side of his face, planting themselves into his skin. "Well kid. It's time to give you the ass whooping I gave your fuckboi uncle." Fantasia bursted into laughter. "This is the first time I've heard him use that word, it's hilarious....I'll treasure this memory forever." Kent held out his hand. "Whatever." His voice got deep and somewhat robotic. "It's a word, and I'm going to use it." "Wait? My uncle?" "That asswipe Ren..... I think that was his name. It's been so long." "It's only been two days." Hades shouted from the back. Kent shrugged. "Two days, two years, same thing." He turned to Riker. "I should warn you, you won't be able to keep up." As he finished his sentence, Riker jetted a punch towards Kent, who sat down before it could connect. "I see... So that's how it is?" Riker tried to stab Kent with a leg spear but Kent blocks it with a gear arm. "Well son of a..." Kent slams Riker into a wall. Kent got back up to his feet and wiped his pants. Just as Riker was pulling himself out the wall, he found himself through it. Kent stood in the gaping hole, the circuits on his face glowing bright blue. "Too slow." Kent charged for Riker with blinding speed and shot out his fist. "HAMMER!!!" His fist grew to the size of his golem's, punching Riker even further through the walls. "Axel!! I'm sorry I gotta do this again.... But... Can you fix what I break?" Axel exhaled. "Yeah, I got it." He pulled up his pants and got a hammer from his pocket. "Thanks." As Kent turned back to Riker, he was punched in his face. Kent stood there for a moment, staring into Riker's eyes. "My abilities have been magnified 20 fold. That level of attack won't do much." Kent explained, twisting around and kicking Riker in his gut. Riker groans and grabs Kent's face. "Now I'm real tired of this crap." Riker punchs Kents throat. A small flap opens from his chest, and two pencil thin turbines slowly come out. "Fire." Kent stated, as the two turbines spun to life, shooting a barrage of gears into Riker's face. Riker dropped Kent and avoided the bullets. "What the actual fuck?" "Mini Mini Gun." Kent said robotically. "That's almost as annoying as Tack's grins." Tack stops grinning. Riker roundhouse kicks Kent and slams his head into the floor. Kent lifts himself up but Riker kicks his face like a soccer ball while having his foot made of metal. Kent's head dropped. "Gia Gia no...." Kent looked up, his eyes bright gold. In a single move, Kent bounced up to his feet. His fist turning pure black and growing into a giant robotic hand. "Wrecking Ball." He whispered, delivering a crushing blow into Riker. "Rocket." Kent picked up Riker with his fist and shot him through the ceiling. Riker flew through the ceiling and coughed up blood. Kent turned his back into gear wings and flew towards Riker. Riker saw Kent coming and was pained. "I have to hurry..." Riker turned his body into steel. Kent immediately stopped flying. "Why do I feel like I should..." Kent dodges a kick and Riker turns to normal. Riker turns around and catches a kick from Kent. Riker throws Kent up in the air and jump kicks him against a wall. Before Kent hits the wall, Riker kicks Kent again. Kent is sent flying and Riker slams both his fist into Kent's gut. Kent rose his hand and it grew into a giant robot's hand as he slapped Riker into the floor. Kent flopped to the ground landing in his feet before pivoting towards Riker. He stopped a few feet in front of him. "Rocket." Kent slung his foot in front of him. A metallic boot shot off his foot and rammed into Riker. "Gia Gia no Batorugia." Kent's entire body coated itself with a light armor. Yellow tubes started to shine all over the suit as Kent charged forward, delivering crushing blows one after another. A flurry of punches and kicks until his fists were no longer covered with armor. Riker coughed up some blood and laughed. "This is your true strength?" "Not all of it." Kent replied. "I warned you that you wouldn't be able to keep up." Kent sent a quick kick to Riker's head. As Riker noticed it, he put up a shield. Kent dropped down to his hands and swiped Riker off his feet and stomped him in his chest. Riker looked injured, but he smirks with blood covering his mouth. "I win." "How?" Riker turns his hand into a knife and tries to stab Kent. Kent dodges but Riker grabs Kent and throws him through the hole. Kent goes flying past it, and notices Riker jumping out and kicking him again. Kent skids off the ship and Roker grabs his leg. "I win." "WHAT?!" "If I didn't catch you, you would have died." "WHAT?! DOES THAT COUNT?!" "Well... From what Chrono said, you could have killed me. So... It's a tie." "Tie... Okay, I'll accept that." - "WE REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT!" Everyone glares at Kent and Riker with Riker shrugging. "Like I care. Lok, get me a coat." Lok runs off to find a coat, while Rangton grins. "So everyone chose either Kent or Riker to win... But I chose a third. A tie. That means... I WIN 250 MILLION BERRI! I'M GOING TO BUY ALCHOHAL, USELESS CRAP, AND A SHIP MADE OF GOLD!" Rangton laughs, while everyone who bet surround him. Rangton stares at everyone and sweats. "Well..." Rangton throws the box away, and runs away. Everyone searches the box, and Fantasia snarls. "HE TOOK THE MONEY! AFTER HIM!" Wayward charged after him at full speed. "HHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE WITH MY MONEY!!!!!!!" Fantasia ran after Wayward and Rangton, along with Cana. "GET HIS ASS!!!" Damien who was sitting at a table drinking tea. He saw Rangton running towards him. An evil grin formed on his face as he stuck out his leg tripping Rangton. "Oops." Wayward caught up to him and dropped his elbow into Rangton's back. "Give. Me. My. Money." Wayward's face started to shift into a dragons. His fangs shot out his mouth and flames sparked with every breath. Rangton was screaming and he threw a sack towards Taka. "RUN!" Taka ran away, with Ness following and everyone chased after them. Rangton got up, and walked away smirking. He throws a small sack at Damien. "Thanks for making them think I was caught. I put a little extra so you can be silent." "Always a privilege." Just as Rangton was about to walk away, he was grabbed by the collar. "Hold on. You honestly think I'm going to let you leave without me checking this bag first? For all I know it could be a bag of dirt." "You'd think I'd do somewhating like that? Well... I am a rat. Here's some real money." Rangton throws a bag, and Damien checks it and grabs money from it. "Good." Rangton walked away and was counting his money. - Faust, Christie, and Veeto were patching up Kent and Riker who were on hospital beds. "Well Kent. On the bright side, you suffered minimal brain damage." Faust nodded. "I keep telling you that Gear God is too risky for you to use." Kent laid back and looked up to the ceiling. "Come on Faust. I need it. So far it's the only thing that lets me even stand a chance against Teach." "I know what you're saying. But I won't allow you to use it until you've mastered Gear Lord. Maybe that'll help you master Gear God." Faust turned to Riker. "And as for you, you've suffered near fatal physical wounds. You'll be fine. Just bed ridden for a bit." "I'm his doctor. I decide what he does." Veeto snapped. "You've suffered near fatal physical wounds. You'll be fine. Just bed ridden for a bit." Faust tries to strangle Veeto while Christie is trying to push them apart. Lok enters the room and hands Riker his coat. Riker sits up and gets off the chair, puts on his coat, and walks away. Faust points to Riker. "Whats his deal? Is he always like this?" Veeto shrugs and checks his needles. "Riker is a strange guy. I respect him and work for him, but he always bewildered me. He employs people like Caramel, Wort, or Sweet, but doesn't enjoy torturing people. That's not to say he won't, but he doesn't like it. He dislikes us attacking innocents, but doesn't stop us when we do. Only when it comes to children or parents, does he cross a line. If he does have one consistent thing, is that he loves being a pirate. Even if he regrets becoming one at times." Kent sat up. "I think I understand, sorta. I never wanted to be a pirate. But something drawn me to the seas. I don't regret it, I love the lifestyle." Faust laid Kent back down. "Yeah we get it Kent. Piracy runs in your blood, you couldn't help it." - Taka and Ness are tied up and placedn in a corner by Fantasia and the others. Axel stares at Ness. "Why did you join up with Taka? You didn't do anything." "Easy! If Taka suffers, I must suffer as well! That's what we promised when we were blood brothers! Aye Taka?" "Aye!" Wayward pushed through the crowd. "FUCK THAT!!" His skin starts to form scales. "Give me the bags." Wayward held out his hand. "NEVERRR!!!" Take and Ness yelled in unison. "I'll give you Rangton's weight in candy." Taka laughs. "You think we like candy? You..." Ness headbutts Taka. "CANDY!" "USURPER!" Taka and Ness roll around biting each other. After making a large dust cloud, the two come out free and looking happy. Ness bows while Taka claps. "Tada! Now what skit would you would like to see next? We could do the 'Eldery Fu' where Takamario dresses up as an old lady and I dress up as a mugger. I won't give away any spoilers, but... NO, NOT THE FACE!" Taka and Ness are both beaten to the ground by Hiroka. She tossed the bags over to Cana and Wayward. "You two Owe them a lot of candy." Wayward's jaw dropped. "How much does that man weigh?!" Oak walked past them. "354 and a half pounds." Wayward fell out. "How much would that cost?" Oak stopped and calculated. "Around 5 million beri." He continued to walk. "How do you know that?!" "It seems easy enough to do." "How are you so smart, yet so dense?" "Dense? I believe I am made of flesh, which is not dense. Much more fallible then most things considered 'dense'." "... You are the densest man alive." "3rd." Fantasia corrected. "Try talking to tweedle dumb, and tweedle dumbass." She looked back to Taka and Ness. "We deal with people like them on a daily basis. This guy right here... He's not human." Taka stares at Wayward. "Okay, he isn't weird weird like you two, but a different type of weird. Who raised you?" "Plant priests." "... Plant priest?" "People who worship the Fauna of Life. Violets are life... Roses are love." Wayward patted Oak on his back. "Have you met Rosa Flor? I'm pretty sure you toe would get along just fine." "Wayward...how do you know her?" Fantasia raised her eyebrow. "You two don't talk." "She has a bounty on her head. It's money. Therefore I know whoever has a bounty on her head. And from what I know from Kent and Raion, she's a plant lover." "Well, as most as a girl can be." Rosa is surrounded by vines holding Roku and Beta. "WHAT DID I DO?! ROKU HARASSED YOU! NOT ME!" "I thought you and I haven't had enough time together." Beta started to sweat. "Will I survive?" "I make no such promises. Just be glad you're not Roku right now." She glanced down at Roku's unconscious body. "Poor idiot. He thinks that being asleep will stop me from getting payback." Wayward gulps. "Maybe I shouldn't know her well." Rosa looked back up to Wayward. "I barely know you. Let's keep it that way. But I was sent here to get you." Wayward took a few steps back. "Why?" "Well, your captain got bored sitting around. So he wants to play some games. A triple tournament between the crews. The Gear Pirates are playing, The Beta Pirates are too, along with The Bloody Fang Pirates, Attack Pirates, Marines, and Riker Pirates. To decide who crosses the finish line first." "Why does he need me?" "The first thing up is basketball." - Tack, Freya, Zozo, Rangton, Malk, Taka, Ness, Christie, and Oak are all wearing Jersies and smirking. They give off a threatening aura, and Jericho has a cold sweat. "I feel like they know how to play Basketball..." Zozo waved it off, while wearing the largest smirk of all time. "No, we don't know how to play. Tell me, is the Ball round?" The Attack pirates unanimously chuckle like mad men and Fantasia backs off. "I feel more terrified of these people then I ever was of Red." Kent handed Jericho a protein bar. "Ease your nerves. You're over 6 feet tall. Besides." Kent pointed over to Raion who was shooting three pointers. "We got him." He looked over to Axel. "Him. And Wayward. You'll be fine." "Our starting lineup?" Jericho asked nervously. "Hmm... Jimero as point guard... Raion as Small Forward.... Axel as center... Wayward as shooting guard... And I guess I got power forward." Rhea pumps her hands in the air. "Besides, I can know Christie's type. She's a massive klutz. I saw her trip while tying her shoes." Damian throws a basketball at the goal but it misses. Christie catches the ball, twirls it on one finger, and does a free throw at the hoop. She get's a point. Rangton shrugs. "You're right Rhea. Christie is our worst player." Kent sat Rhea down. "Sorry to do this to ya.... But I can't let you play." "WHAT?! WHY NOT?!" "You can see the future. That's a major advantage and I want this to be fair." "You have an 11 foot center!!" She pointed to Axel. "So?" "You have a guy who can fly!" "So?" "You have a guy who can control blood. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" "Okay... You suck at basketball. Okay? You can run. You can jump... But you can't shoot, pass, dribble." "I see..." Her eyes flashed purple. "Alright fine. But I'm gonna be in the next event. No matter what." "Fine. We haven't even decided yet but fine." Kent walked over to the court. "Alright Gears, our first opponent are the Attack Pirates." Jimero pushed his way to the front. "Hold on Kent. I know you're the captain and all... But the Point Guard runs the team. Alright guys... Pass Raion and Wayward the ball. Axel stay close to the goal no matter what, get rebounds and block shots. Kent......drive the ball to the hoop or whatever. Just don't get in the way." "Jimero..... You better be glad this isn't football." Kent walked off to the sideline and changed into his jersey. "Alright I'm ready." "You're gonna play in jeans?" "Pfft no." Kent ripped his pants off revealing black and gold basketball shorts. "I'm playing in these." The Gears stepped up to the center of the court. "Who's playing what for the Attack Pirates." Christe walks ahead. "I'll play alone." Kent looks shocked, but cracks his knuckles. "Let's start this match." -15 minutes later- Kent, Jimero, Raion, Wayward, Axel, Fantasia, and Jericho are all depressed and crouching in a corner. "We suck." Christie is cheering with Terry keeping score. "So... 73 to 4. Sorry guys." Kent stood up. "Well it's only the first quarter. It's official we suck... So let's change it up. Jericho, get in the game. Jimero get out, I'm point guard now. Jericho take over power forward. Break!" "Kent.... Face it we suck." Jimero laid out. "I don't know what happened.. I did everything right." "This is why you don't take control of us. We said it was stupid, you still did it no matter what we said. And we can't play without our eyes." Raion explained. He pulled out a pair of light blue panties. "Uhh, where'd you get those?" Jericho asked. "You know damn well where they came from." Raion squinted. "I gotta say, even though we losing. I'm winning." Nova took the underwear from Raion. "I'll give these back." "Awwwww!!!" Raion slumped down. "I'm out. My good luck charm is gone." Kent grabbed Nova. "Come on. We need him. Give them back." Nova looked down to Raion. "If you win this game..... I'll...... I'll...." She started blushing. "She'll give you a big kiss!!!" Kent yelled. Raion stopped. His eyes fixed on the sky. "I'll make sure it happens." Kent nodded. Raion stood up and grabbed the nearest ball. "I'm sorry Christie... But too much shit is on the line now!! ONE ON ONE!!!" - A few minutes pass. The game tied up. "NOVA!!! PREPARE!! I WILL WIN!!!!" Raion dribbled the ball from one hand to the other before stepping back and shooting it straight into the net. "104-102!!" Christie is reading a newspaper and drinking tea. "AT LEAST GIVE A CRAP!" Christie is thrown the ball, and she grabs it. She runs past Raion and dunks it. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOOD AT THIS!" "Easy. It all started long ago..." -2 weeks ago- Rangton is holding a basketball. "Wanna play basketball?" "WOULD I!" -Present- "THAT'S IT?!" "Yep." "Well my story is a bit different." -Over 200 years ago- A ten year old Raion watches a ten year old Aoiki play around with a basketball. "Aoiki!! Can I play?" "Sure." -Present- "Ahh.... Best day ever..." Raion gets passed the ball. "Oh well. I can't lose to you, and I want you to be serious too. So let's make things more interesting." "Interesting how?" "Well... I'm sure by now you've noticed you're missing your underwear. If you win, I'll give them back and do you a favor. No limits. If I win, I keep them and you do me a no limit favor." He smiled. Christie held out her hand. "You better wash them." "Alright deal." Raion shook her hand. She stole the ball from him and dashed to the goal. "Eager are we?" He teleported to the goal and swatted her shot. "THATS CHEATING!!" "We never said anything against it." Raion shrugged. "Alright fine." Christie nodded. "You'll regret that." Raion got passed the ball and ran past Christie, slamming the ball into the goal. "106-104. Well go until the time runs out." Raion looked to Terry. "You two have 5 minutes." As the five minutes pass, Both players slammed the ball into the goal, Christie constantly ran past Raion, sitting him down. And Raion jumped over Christie again and again. "10 seconds." Terry stated. "I WONT LOSE!!!" Raion passed Christie the ball. His eyes start glowing bright yellow leaving a sparkling trail everytime he moved. Christie tried to get passed him with a combo of dribbles. She stepped back and shot for a three. "NO!!" Raion ran to the goal and grabbed the ball mid air. "5 seconds left." Terry counted. Christie charged for Raion and jumped up to grab the ball. "Just take the L!" "NEVER!!!" Raion pushed the ball past Christie, trying to shoot. "And that's time." The ball bounced off the rim onto the deck. "Time. Christie 120. Raion 120. It's a tie." "I DEMAND OVERTIME!!" Raion shouted. "That was overtime." "Okay, so let me decide by the only way known to man. Rock Paper Scissors." - Christie jumps in the air. "I...LOST!" She falls down and Raion laughs. Riker and his crew are chosen next and Kent grins. "Let's see who's better at this then." Riker looks to Kent and looks bored. "This will be a massacre." -30 minutes later- "The game is over! Let's see... 214 to 0! The Riker pirates lose!" Raion is at the center of the court howling with success. "THAT MAKES TWOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kent, Wayward, Axel, and Jericho patted him on the back. "Good job. But don't you think you went a little overboard?" Kent asked. "YOU EITHER WIN OR WIN!! ILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!! I WILL WIN!!!!" Raion responded. He turned to Christie. "Ill get my favor before I leave." She covered herself. "No perverted stuff!!" "I won! No limits!!" -30 more minutes have passed. The Beta Pirates dominated the court against both the Bloody Fang Pirates and the Marines.- Hyperion sat down, sweating buckets. "How did this happen? They can't be that good." Hayley laid face down. "I....lost?" Her eyes widened by the thought. "What happened?" Roku, Beta, and Rosa roamed around the court, barely sweating. "We kick serious ass." Beta cheered. "BETA PIRATES FOR THE WIN!!!" "Don't get ahead of yourself. We still have to deal with the Gears." Rosa reminded. "And from what I know. Space Man is heated up." She looked over to Raion who slammed the ball into the goal before yelling in success. "I have an idea." Tack laughed and patted Kent. "I hope you win! Had we fought..." Tack whispered in Kent's ear. "It wouldn't have been much of a match." Kent shivers. "Yeah... If Christie's your worst player... Thanks for making it fair." Kent stopped. "Why did I suggest this game?! I'm good at football!!" Beta, Rosa, and Roku stood at the center of the court, looking at Raion, Kent, and Jericho. Roku looked down and walked off. "I don't wanna be here to see this." Beta laughed and flexed his muscles. "I should let you guys know that before I became a pirate, I was considered the best Basketball player on my island!" Jericho folded his arms. "So was I!" "Yeah... My island was called 'BasketBall Island'." "... Oh shit." Raion jumped up. "So what!! I dominated that island and became its king....for two minutes then I was dethroned by Aoiki... Then Arion. But that's besides the point!!" Rosa coughed. "Well I have a proposition for you." "I AM COMPLETELY AGAINST THIS!!" Roku yelled. "PLEASE DONT DO IT!!!" Kent looked away from Roku to Rosa. "What is it?" "It's not for you." She said coldly. "It's for The Space Man." She pulled out a pair of panties. "You lose, you get them." Raion's nose shot out blood knocking him on his back. He looked up to the sky and shot his fist into the air. "Best..day...ever!!" Kent grabbed Raion. "I say no!! We need to win!!" "There's no losing for me...." Raion whispered before passing out. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Rosa lowered her arm and The underwear changed into Swizzz. "I'm never doing that again." He looked away. "I feel so dirty." Beta saw it, and was shocked. "Swizzz... You are disgusting." Swizzz looks pathetic and falls down. Beta pirates dance around him. "PERV SWIZZZ! SWIZZZ THE LITERAL PANTY MAN!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc